Vierge
Vierge (French for "virgin") is a sleek and powerful Gear piloted by Elly Van Houten. Origin It was a custom built special forces Gear made by Solaris specifically for top-level Ether users (an elite few within Gebler known as the Elements). The Gear was based on the C-1 Vierge, Myyah Hawwa's prototype Gear. Xenogears It first appeared at the Mountain Path when Elly confronted and then fought Fei Fong Wong, acting under orders from Gebler command. When Elly turns against Solaris and sides with Fei's party the Gear becomes playable full-time. Gameplay In battle, Vierge is very fast with powerful Ether attacks, but its physical attacks are rather lacking. Its special ability is Animum Ether Response Offensive Drones or AERODs, powerful Ether-powered attack drones. In Gear battles, Elly pilots Vierge and she was seen wielding a rod during battles. However, in her boss battle against Fei due to being drugged by the "Drive", Vierge is not seen wielding a rod and is able to utilize its move with or without a rod until she uses a final blow against Fei with the use of Aerods. Vierge can essentially become overpowered if the player equips her with an Ether Doubler on her human form (use 2x EP to create 2x effect), and Power Magic on her Gear (increases Eth Mach Strength). Her Gear's Aerods then become insanely overpowered. Sometimes, it's enough to one-hit-kill bosses. Gear Deathblows Vierge can smash her opponent with her rod but in her boss battle against Fei, she was seen without her rod but utilizing barefists during the boss fight. It also has multiple pink heart shape symbols when utilizing her moves and to damaging her opponent. * Double Impact: Vierge smashes her opponent with her rod and ends by kicking her opponent to the groin. In her boss battle against Fei, she uses a heavy blow instead of wielding a rod to smash her opponent. This ability will appear after Elly gains the Screamer. * Hard Smash: Vierge kicks to her opponent's groin and makes an uppercut along with a heavy blow. This ability will appear after Elly gains the Cyclone Kick. * Beat Storm: Vierge hits her rod followed by a flurry of punches. * Sonic Drive: Vierge can hurl herself towards her enemy. This ability will appear after Elly gains the Breakthrough. * Heart Strike: Vierge smashes her opponent with her rod followed by a heavy uppercut as it makes a pose to show its damaged opponent. In her boss fight against Fei, it uses a heavy blow followed by a heavy uppercut. This ability will appear after Elly gains the Double Shock. * Mega Impact: Vierge makes a flurry of punches towards its opponent and smacks the opponent with a heavy blow. * Flash Drive: Vierge makes a heavy uppercut and she jumps in midair to make a heavy stomp on her opponent with her feet. This ability will appear after Elly gains the Sky Attack. * High Diva: Vierge heavily smashes her opponent with her rod and she flurries her opponent with a series of punches to knock her opponent down and finishes her downed opponent with three smashes from her rod. In her boss battle against Fei, she smashes him with a heavy blow and she flurries him with a series of punches and finishes his downed opponent with three down punches. This ability will appear after Elly gains the Bright Spark. * Blaze Dance: Vierge goes for a right kick followed by a heavy blows and she jumps from behind to make an extreme strike. This ability will appear after Elly gains the Sting Kick. * Flash Flail: Vierge unleashes a ball of electricity at the tip of her rod and smashes her opponent in four hits. * Blue Blast: Vierge flurries her opponent with her rod embedded on ice to make heavy damage as she stands on her downed opponent in a snow storm. * Dark Diva: Vierge jumps in mid-air to heavily smacks her opponent with her rod twice and knocks her enemy in mid-air to to make multiple damage before she knocks them to the ground. Trivia * Vierge, along with Weltall, seems to make a cameo as part of Ω Metempsychosis. *In her boss battle against Fei, Vierge can only use her Hard Smash, Heart Strike and High Diva before she can unleash her Aerods. Gallery Vierge.JPG Category:Gears Category:Xenogears bosses